dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Frieza
is an incarnation of Frieza from a world separate to the main timeline. Appearance Xeno Frieza shares a similar appearance to his main timeline counterpart. The differences being the darkened yellow eyes and the Dark Dragon Ball that is embedded into his chest. Personality Due to having the Dark Dragon Ball merged, Frieza is devoid of any personality as he does not talk in battle. However, once the Dark Dragon Ball is removed from him, Xeno Frieza's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. Biography Background Xeno Frieza wiped out the Saiyans, leading Xeno King Vegeta to obtain the ambition to travel back and stop this from happening.Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! extra chapter, "The Masked Warriors" ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga In the manga, one of the Dark Dragon Balls travels back to the Battle of Namek and fuses with Xeno Frieza, with its power Xeno Frieza is able to easily take down Super Saiyan Goku - even while using only 50% power. Xeno Goku and Xeno Trunks arrive to correct the timeline, Xeno Goku and Super Saiyan Goku both fire Super Kamehamehas at Xeno Frieza, who goes into his 100% Full Power state in order to block them; however, the attacks give Xeno Trunks enough time to get behind Xeno Frieza and cleave him in half - in the same manner that Xeno Frieza's Death Saucer did in the proper time - and the Dark Dragon Ball is knocked away from Xeno Frieza. The fight then continues as it is meant to, with the injured Xeno Frieza begging Goku for mercy and afterwards the original timeline is restored by Chronoa as with most corrected history changes. In the game, Xeno Frieza instead somehow time travels into the present, where he attacks a city alongside Xeno Zarbon and Xeno Dodoria. Xeno Trunks is able to defeat Frieza, and Towa escapes with his Dark Dragon Ball. Dark King Mechikabura Saga In the game, Xeno Frieza is brought along by Demon Goddess Towa to act as a guardian of the fourth gate of Mechikabura's tower. Power With the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged, Xeno Frieza is shown to have enough strength to easily overwhelm Goku in his Super Saiyan form as he was on Namek during Age 762. His power was enough to strike fear into Demon Goddess Towa, causing her to temporarily flee the battlefield. When punched at the side of the neck by Xeno Trunks it was shown to have little effect and quickly recovered after being kicked by Xeno Goku, headbutting him away. Upon using his 100% Full Power he was able to hold back the two Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Goku and Xeno Goku. However Xeno Trunks was still able to cut him in half. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Survivability''' - Xeno Frieza has the ability to survive anywhere, in any condition without sustenance, even the most horrifying injuries. *'Dark Death Ball' – A more powerful version of the Death Ball used by Xeno Frieza (fused with Dark Dragon Ball). Forms and transformations First Form Xeno Frieza used this form during the genocide of the Saiyans. Final Form It is the form that Frieza was born in, thus being his "true" or "base" form. This is the form that allows him to reach his full potential. 100% Full Power At 100% Full Power with the Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Frieza is able to block the Super Kamehamehas of both Super Saiyan Goku (Namek) and Goku: Xeno at the same time. Fused with Dark Dragon Ball After the Dark Dragon Balls scatter through space and time, one of them merges with Frieza, during his final battle with Super Saiyan Goku on Namek. This results in Frieza's regular final form becoming strong enough to overwhelm Super Saiyan Goku. Frieza's appearance when merged with the Dark Dragon Ball slightly alters, with his eyes becoming blank, and the Dark Dragon Ball appearing on his chest, with black lines coming out of it. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Frieza (Final Form) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) *Xeno Frieza (Final Form/100% Full Power) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), Xeno Trunks and Xeno Goku Trivia *Xeno Frieza's defeat in the manga was similar to that of his counterparts, being sliced in half whilst caught unaware. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Frieza's race Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mutants Category:Princes Category:Tyrants Category:Characters who can fly